Maudit Jeudi
by Naoescolhaparajehan
Summary: Odd déteste le Jeudi. Mais pourquoi donc? UxO Slash vous êtes prévenus!


Pour Odd, le Jeudi était le pire jour de la semaine

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Code Lyoko ni ses personnages (Pfff…dommage !!)

Pour Odd, le Jeudi était le pire jour de la semaine. Le Jeudi était « journée diététique » :au repas de midi, invariablement, haricots ou chou-fleur. Le Jeudi, trois heures de mathématiques s'enchaînaient avec deux heures de physique. Et surtout, le jeudi, il y avait sport. C'était le principal problème d'Odd. Non pas qu'Odd soit mauvais en sport ! Bien au contraire, agile comme un chat, il suscitait l'admiration de l'ensemble de la classe par ses prouesses. Il lui arrivait de surpasser Ulrich, il devançait largement Jérémy, si tant est que celui-ci eût daigné aller en sport et risquer le ridicule encore une fois…

Le problème d'Odd n'était à vrai dire pas un problème. C'était même un plaisir dont la seule pensée lui donnait des frissons. Un vertige de sentiments incontrôlé, incontrôlable. Gênant, très gênant. Jamais avoué, non avouable. Odd, même s'il n'aimait pas se le dire, était bien forcé de l'admettre, surtout le Jeudi : il était amoureux.

Il le savait depuis longtemps, depuis le début, c'était gravé en lui, son secret, sa raison de se lever le matin et de vouloir pleurer le soir, et de ne pas pouvoir. Lorsque la classe entière se ruait dans les vestiaires, au milieu du chahut, des conversations banales, des chansons paillardes, il lançait un regard timide, et aussitôt il rougissait, et aussitôt il tentait de le dissimuler…tous ces gens autour de lui, si on le voyait, si on comprenait…s'il comprenait ! Avez-vous déjà été amoureux de votre meilleur ami ?

Il lui avait fallu très peu de temps pour le comprendre, beaucoup pour l'accepter. Pourtant, Odd avait toujours vécu sans se poser de questions, dans la quête de l'amusement immédiat, accumulant les conquêtes plus par curiosité que par intérêt. A chaque fois, il voulait voir s'il pouvait retrouver LE sentiment. Ses tremblements en face de Sam, qu'il n'avait jamais revue. Ses frissons, voyant Aelita partir au bras de Jérémie. Son sourire béat à regarder Ulrich dormir, toute la nuit, et à parvenir à rire sans rougir lorsque le jeune garçon lui demandait le lendemain pourquoi ces bâillements répétés.

Et voilà Ulrich qui lui sourit, conversation banale, ses vêtements qui s'entassent sur le banc, au milieu de l'agitation. Quel effort, faire comme si de rien n'était. Dans la chambre, il pouvait se faire plaisir, regarder l'air de rien, et puis un peu rêver, personne ne le surprendrait à rougir. Et d'ailleurs il ne se privait pas, au moins cette consolation là ! C'est vrai qu'il était beau, le samouraï. Mince, et musclé juste comme il faut. Les traits fins, le visage expressif, sa peau qui dégageait un parfum irrésistible, une invitation au désir ! Et c'est qu'il était intelligent, avec ça ! Et son meilleur pote, en plus, ils riaient aux mêmes blagues, partageaient les mêmes secrets…mieux qu'une fille!

Odd tentait alors de tourner son regard, mais impossible de se détacher des vêtements qui glissent le long de sa peau, frôlent ses lèvres…Lui passe sa main dans ses cheveux, irrésistible…Fantasme : le vestiaire vide, la main contre ses hanches, leurs visages qui se rapprochent dans un silence consentant, un baiser…Odd ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné à de telles pensées. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi ! Et surtout, il y avait cette frustration de le savoir à côté, torse nu, son odeur enivrante…et de ne pouvoir rien faire, rien dire, se rendre dans le gymnase avec le sourire, en plaisantant avec Ulrich…d'autant que celui-ci ne semblait guère apprécier le concept. Raide dingue de sa _japonaise, _Odd imaginait avec peine sa réaction si celui-ci venait à apprendre que son meilleur ami en pinçait pour lui depuis des mois. Ulrich, réservé, râleur, terriblement secret, impulsif…lui révéler, ce serait le perdre. Hors de question de courir le risque ! Il lui fallait donc assumer les vestiaires comme il supportait les nuits dans son lit alors qu'il rêvait de montrer à Ulrich ce qu'il fallait faire lorsque le chauffage ne marchait pas…avec le sourire !

Ce Jeudi ne fit pas exception à la règle. Les prouesses d'Odd en basket lui avaient encore valu les compliments de Jim. Il dut donc se supporter les commentaires railleurs d'Urich :

« - Alors, monsieur le dieu du basket, qui serait capable de nous mettre la patée seul contre quinze ? », lui lança le jeune garçon au moment où ils regagnaient les vestiaires après une héroïque partie.

« - Quoi, t'es jaloux ? », lui répondit le blondinet avec un clin d'œil

Ulrich prit un air renfrogné. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son visage. Il était vraiment mignon, ne put s'empêcher de penser Odd.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ? », lui demanda le brun d'un ton taquin.

« - Hein…mais non je heu…je souris pas… »

Odd se sentit rougir. Problème ! Inventer un bobard…n'importe quoi, vite !

«- T'es amoureux ?

- Non, mais c'est pas ça, je… heu…j'pensais à un truc drôle, c'est tout ! »

Lamentable ! Ulrich saisit son sac, il fit de même et le suivit.

« - Bon, viens, on va se doucher, avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde ! Et allez, dit-il en se retournant vers le blondinet, raconte moi, je te raconte bien, moi…

- Toi ? » rétorqua le blondinet. « Ulrich qui raconte ses secrets, c'est comme George Bush qui a une bonne idée, c'est une fois tous les ans, et encore… » _Toutes mes excuses aux admirateurs de George Bush, s'il en existe encore, mais j'ai pas pu résister :D_

C'est en se chamaillant que les deux garçons, après être passés récupérer leurs habits dans la chambre, se rendirent aux douches. La pièce était déserte : tant mieux, c'était rare, même à cette heure-ci. Ulrich s'installa dans la première cabine. Odd allait en faire de même, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Ulrich avait laissé ses habits en tas près du lavabo. Il eut alors un sourire malicieux. Il attendit d'entendre le bruit de la douche, puis se glissa silencieusement hors de la pièce, le tas d'habits dans ses bras, et se précipita dans la chambre, pour jeter les habits sous le lit d'Ulrich. Satisfait, il regagna assez tranquillement les douches : Ulrich n'était jamais rapide pour prendre la sienne ! Il se glissa silencieusement dans une cabine et se passa sous l'eau juste assez pour être mouillé, puis il guetta les mouvements d'Ulrich, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer –et de rougir !

Odd entendit grincer la porte de la cabine.

« - Odd ?

- Oui ? », répondit-il d'une voix ingénue.

« -T'aurais pas vu mes habits par hasard », répondit une voix légèrement excédée.

Odd se retint de pouffer de rire.

« Non…attends, j'arrive ! ! »

Ulrich, quelques mèches de cheveux trempées devant les yeux, tournait dans la pièce en pestant. Il avait accroché une serviette trop courte autour de ses hanches et tremblait de froid. Odd retenait ses exclamantions de joie. Voir Ulrich courir frénétiquement à travers la pièce était très amusant, surtout le voir dans cette tenue ! Le blondinet s'appuya contre le mur, et, sachant son ami suffisamment occupé, laissa son regard remonter de ses hanches à sa nuque. La seule pensée d'un contact entre leurs peaux le faisait frissonner ! Décidément, il avait eu une idée géniale : jamais, en un an de chambre commune, il n'avait pu observer son ami aussi longuement et d'aussi près.

« - Odd ? Tu rêves »

Odd sursauta brusquement ! Ulrich était devant lui et lui avait saisi le bras.

«- Décidément, t'es vraiment amoureux, c'est pas possible », lança le samouraï d'un ton sarcastique.

Odd tentait de retrouver son calme, mais son cœur battait à cent-à-l'heure. Il lui semblait que son bras le brûlait à l'endroit ou Ulrich l'avait touché.

« - Tu m'as vu les prendre, tout à l'heure ?

- Bah, je sais plus moi », rétorqua le blondinet d'un ton qui se voulait le plus naturel possible. « J'ai pas fait attention »

« - Pfff, on peut pas dire que tu m'aides », maugréa Ulrich.

Odd tenta de prendre une expression neutre. Il faisait vraiment un effort colossal pour cacher sa joie. Dans sa tête, il répétait : « Qu'il ne retourne pas dans la chambre, pas tout de suite, pas tout de suite » Il était tellement mignon quand il était énervé, les sourcils froncés, le regard excédé…Il était tellement mignon tout court.

«- Allez, viens, on va voir dans la chambre s'ils ne sont pas restés », dit Ulrich, le saisissant par le bras et l'entraînant hors de la pièce. Odd courut derrière Ulrich en retenant son souffle. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas laché le bras. La main d'Odd glissa –volontairement ?- sur les hanches de son ami. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Au contact, Ulrich sursauta. Odd retira alors brusquement sa main, à contre-cœur. Il risqua un regard : mais Ulrich ne s'en était apparament pas préoccupé.

Evidemment, une fois dans la chambre, Ulrich retrouva ses vêtements en boule sous son lit. Il fit quelques remarques à Odd mais n'insista pas, voyant que celui-ci était ailleurs. Et effectivement, celui-ci, la main droite encore brûlante, était plongé tout entier dans ses doutes. Il entendait à peine son ami l'invitant à aller manger, mot qui pourtant d'habitude chez lui créait une excitation immédiate suivie d'ahurissantes démonstrations de goinfrerie. Mais aujourd'hui, rien ! A la surprise du groupe tout entier, Odd mangea peu (mais tout est relatif !). Pour Ulrich, la raison en était simple : cela confirmait tout ce qu'il avait remarqué depuis quelques temps : son ami était amoureux. Il avait enfin fini par se résoudre à l'idée que jamais il ne reverrait Sam, et que peut-être celle-ci n'était pas faite pour lui. Il se serait donc trouvé une nouvelle muse, une nouvelle égérie pour laquelle il se serait pris de passion, plus ou moins passagère. Oui, se dit-il en croisant le regard désabusé du blondinet, ce devait certainement être ça.

La curiosité l'emportant, Ulrich prit la résolution de torturer le blondinet jusqu'à l'aveu. Une fois remontés dans la chambre, Ulrich, trop occupé à mettre au point une stratégie d'attaque, ne sentit comme d'habitude pas le regard aventureux qui le surveillait.

Une fois couché, enroulé dans les draps, il décida de passer à l'action.

« -Alors, je peux savoir de qui t'es amoureux ? »

Odd s'était relevé pour éteindre la lumière. Ne s'attendant sincèrement pas à cette question, il afficha une sincère surprise.

« Allez, ça fait des jours que je t'observe, t'es pas dans ton état normal quand tu te contentes uniquement de ton assiette. »

La lumière s'éteignit. Ulrich s'attendait à une réplique cinglante du genre « et toi, ta passionnante vie avec Yumi ? ». Odd qui n'envoyait pas de vannes, cela signifiait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Tu veux pas me dire… »

Il s'interrompit. Odd s'était approché dans le noir. Leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux du blondinet brillaient. Il se pencha vers son ami, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, sa langue frôla la bouche du samouraï. Cet instant lui parut durer une éternité.

Lorsque le blondinet réalisa l'ampleur de son geste, il leva timidement les yeux et croisa le regard ébahi d'Ulrich, figé. Il lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Voilà, tu sais. C'est mieux comme ça ? »


End file.
